Lemon And Whip Cream With A Side Of Bishis!
by Silvertrunksbrat
Summary: A teenage girl and her cuz find the G-boys in their living room; will they survive or vise versa? “Ice cream” Dou yelled “Trowa and whip cream!” Jess said drooling over the poor clown * Chp 2 up*
1. Me a hentia? Of Coarse!

Disclaimer: GW isn't mine your smocking on the good stuff.  
  
It was a normal day I was walking to get some fresh air because of my stupid narrow-minded male cuz, I had 2 but a certain one got on my nerves the most.  
  
"Stupid bastard" I said walking down my block past the beach  
  
I crossed my arms and walked along the path.  
  
"Hey!" I heard  
  
I turned my head seeing  
  
"Kendall" I sighed  
  
He ran over and smiled at me  
  
"How's it going??? You look like a rat got up your ass" Kendall joked  
  
"Wong that's who" I said turning away from him  
  
"Tell me did you ramble on about how you should-" He said  
  
I put my fingertips on his lips  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said  
  
He frowned and walked away  
  
  
  
I opened the door and saw Wong eating 'my' food  
  
"So the stupid woman came back," Wong said  
  
"Shut the hell up and eat like the pig you are," I said  
  
"You should respect your elders and especially-" he got cut off  
  
"Men bla bla bla! Shut the hell up! You're 6 months older than me what the hell is wrong with you! Your in America not China asshole!" I said  
  
"You think I don't notice????!!!??? This place is for-" Wong said  
  
"Shut up you 2 I've got a date with Sagnite" Patrick said  
  
"Tell this stuck up asshole to leave me the hell alone before I kill him!" I yelled  
  
"Tell this loud mouth whore! To respect me!" Wong said  
  
Slap!  
  
"You 2 stop! I'm not playing I swear I'm never going to have kids!" Pat said sipping some water while fixing his tie  
  
"I can't believe I'm related to such a asshole!" I yelled going to my room  
  
"Shut up you bitch! Your not you were adopted!" Wong yelled Storming to his room  
  
"Kids today" Pat said sitting in a chair propping his feet up watching TV  
  
  
  
I turned on my computer and saw Jessica on line  
  
Kchannychan: Sup!  
  
Undertakerrulz7: Nothing really  
  
Kchannychan: Stupid Wong got on my fucking nerves again  
  
Undertakerrulz7: You said you like Wufei but hate Wong? Your weird I got to go bai!  
  
Kchannychan: Ja  
  
Undertakerrulz7 signed off  
  
I heard the phone ring  
  
I picked it up  
  
"Hello you reached hell how can I kill u?" I said dryly  
  
"Really Kim you sound like you actually work fro hell" said Hanna  
  
I put the phone on speaker  
  
"So how is it going?" I asked  
  
"Boring but I got to watch Gundam 50 times so I guess my day isn't so ruined" Hanna said  
  
"Wong got up my ass today" I said  
  
"Wong! God U have a hot cuz! He is so hot!" Hanna said  
  
"I swear say hot with Wong again and I will hang up and kill you," I said playfully  
  
"He so is! He's a totally get_these_woman_the_fuck_away_from_me kinda guy!" She said  
  
"He insults his own relative, I think he isn't my relative," I said  
  
"Do you know how hot Trowa is the hair baby!" She said  
  
"That's my line!" I said  
  
"And Heero! I wanna rape him!" She said  
  
"NANI???" I said almost falling out of my chair  
  
"Hold on Chris is coming in"  
  
"Sup home girls!" Chris said  
  
"Christina!" Hanna said  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she yelled  
  
"So back to Gundam, who do you think is the hottest?" I asked  
  
"Trowa and Heero I wanna rape em'" said Hanna  
  
"I like Dou and Trowa I wanna rape them too" Chris aid  
  
"No Wufei??" Is said  
  
"No. I usta like him" Chris said  
  
"So who do you think is hot?" Hanna asked  
  
"Wufei and Trowa!" I said  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised" Hanna said  
  
"Me too" said Chris  
  
"Every one like a Trowa here???" asked Wong  
  
"Get the hell out you bastard!" I yelled throwing a book at Wong  
  
"Wong can I go out with u??" asked Hanna  
  
"Uh no!" Wong said going downstairs  
  
"Oh damn!" Hanna said  
  
"You're a dumb fuck aren't you?" Chris asked  
  
"I'm starting to think Wong is gay'" I said  
  
"I thought that a hell of a long time ago" Chris said  
  
I heard a gunshot  
  
"What the hell was that Kim???" Hanna asked "Ja peeps I'm going to check on it" I said hanging up  
  
I went down stairs and saw Wong yelling at 5 guys  
  
"Wong you dumb-" I said  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Asked Heero? He shifted his gun on my neck  
  
"Blast the bitch I don't care! Just leave!" Wong said  
  
"Why you! Ass wipe!" I said  
  
"Like I said where are we?" Heero said again  
  
"Your in my house in America! That's my asshole of a relative named Wong!" Is said  
  
"Do you work for OZ?" He asked now pointing the gun at my head  
  
"NO!!!!!" I said  
  
He put his gun where he puts his gun (dunno where though.)  
  
"Wong! What did U do????" I said  
  
"I didn't due anything!" He yelled at my face  
  
"Yah I know that your brain never works" I said  
  
"Why you bitch!" He yelled  
  
"Yah? What else is new I've been a bitch ever since you came and ruined my live even worse!" I yelled  
  
"Shut up!" Wufei yelled  
  
"Dumb fuck" I said  
  
"Slut" he said  
  
"Wufei give me your katana I'm killing this bastard!" I yelled Than some one held me back  
  
"Let go!!!" Is said  
  
"Come on, please no fighting" said Quatre  
  
"Fine" Is said facing away from Wong  
  
"How did we get here?" Heero asked  
  
"I don't know I was up in my room-" I said  
  
"Blabbing with the other onnas on how you wanna rape Trowa! I heard it many many times!" Wong said  
  
Trowa paled  
  
"NANI??? You shit head I don't want to rape Trowa!" I yelled  
  
"How about Wufei???" He yelled  
  
I slightly let a blush out of my face  
  
"NO!!!!!!! You damned hentia no body! Read my lips! No body!" I said  
  
I grabbed a frying pan and hit Wong's head with it  
  
He fell to the ground  
  
"Thank god!" Is said  
  
"Isn't that mean?" Quatre asked  
  
"Hn, not for this ass he'll be fine sadly" I said grabbing his body and trying to put his body on the couch  
  
"Damn! Did he eat the whole damned fridge???" I said  
  
"Let me help you with that" Dou said We put Wong on couch and I grabbed ice from the freezer  
  
"You guys can stay here, I share my house with my cuzes because my parents are on vacation for 3 months" is said  
  
"What makes you think I can truest you suddenly onna??" said Wufei said  
  
"I could leave you on the streets and let you get raped by horny fan girls but I won't" I said Every one paled except Heero, which he had no emotions on his face  
  
"Fan girls?" asked Dou  
  
"It's a long story" I said  
  
"Cool! I got fans!" Dou yelled  
  
Every one would of sweat dropped but they were in the real world  
  
"So let me introduce myself, I'm Kimberly that is my cuz Wong, I'm Chinese but grew up here and Wong only lived in America for a little while, I'm 15. How can I break this to U? It's the year 2002 AD" I said  
  
"How do we get back?" Trowa asked  
  
"Dunno, the same way you came here" I said  
  
"I still don't get it why I'm here!" Heero yelled  
  
"Well don't yell at me about it!" I yelled  
  
"I hungry" Dou said  
  
"Hn, I'll cook something for you guys" I said pulling out some rice and a pan They all sat down at the table waiting  
  
"This is going to be at least 15 minutes go watch TV, don't turn to 'Pat's channel" I said Turing on the TV  
  
I walked back putting some oil and heating up the pan and then dumped the rice in  
  
I started to put the corn beef in and I heard something  
  
"Holy shit!" I heard Dou yelled  
  
I ran to them seeing them sit by the TV just about to have a nosebleed  
  
"Don't tell me you retards turned to Pat's channel?" I said  
  
Trowa was covering Quatre eyes and Heero was covering Dou's eyes  
  
"Yes, I was suspicious" Heero said  
  
I walked to the TV and turned it off  
  
"Men" I said flipping a piece of hair on my face  
  
"Shut up weak onna!" Wufei  
  
I smirked  
  
"Oh I'm so weak! I can't even cook then! I think I'll just sleep!" I said sarcastically  
  
"No!!!!" Dou yelled  
  
"Your not weak!" Dou said  
  
"That's so sweet" I said giving him a peck at his cheek  
  
He blushed  
  
I went back to cooking and served 'fried rice'  
  
"Eat up your going to have a big day tomorrow!" I said  
  
Every one ate it  
  
"This stuff taste like crap!" Wufei said  
  
"Well than, don't eat it!" I said  
  
I handed each of them a glass of water then I heard the doorbell ring  
  
"Hold on don't move," I said  
  
I ran to the door and saw Chris  
  
I opened it  
  
"Chris I don't think-" Is said  
  
"Wong!!!!!" She said running to the kitchen  
  
"Pat now Wong" I said  
  
"Oh my god Trowa!!!!!!!! I love u!!!!!!" I heard Chris say  
  
"I knew it" I said  
  
I ran over seeing a hyper Chris cling on to Trowa  
  
"Chris get off poor Trowa" I said  
  
"Never!!! Just because you got a high score with him on a love test doesn't mean you can have!" Chris said  
  
I let a slight blush out  
  
"Chris control! I haven't jumped on Trowa yet have I?" I said  
  
"Did you tell them?" Chris said  
  
"No" I said coldly  
  
"Let's tell them and show em'!" Chris said  
  
"No, I can't I mean, not now" I said prying Chris off Trowa  
  
"Dou! I love you!" She said hugging Dou  
  
"Look I have a fan! Cool!" Dou said hugging Chris back  
  
"Chris just don't rape them and I'll let you stay" I said  
  
"awwwwwwww, okay" Chris said  
  
"What the, my head" Wong said  
  
"Wong! Your going on a date with me to night k?" Chris said  
  
"Yah sure, get the hell away from me" said Wong  
  
"Yah! I got a date!" Chris said giving a thumbs up  
  
"Boys I think you should take a shower, go up stairs 3 door and turn again" I said  
  
"Kim are you thinking what I'm thinking" Chris said "Hell yah" I said smirking  
  
I heard the doorbell ring again  
  
I opened it  
  
"Hiya" Jess said she said giving a thumbs up  
  
"Jess come on in I got some bishi ass up stair" is said  
  
"G-boys!" Chris said jumping  
  
I grabbed my camera and saw  
  
Trowa first,  
  
"His ass it's soo" Jess said  
  
"Shut up he might hear us!" I said covering jess and Chris's mouths  
  
Trowa's clothes were off and he got in the shower  
  
"This is heaven" Chris said  
  
I got 10 picks of Trowa great!  
  
We waited 6 minutes and Trowa came out  
  
Every girl near me were blushing when we saw his * front * side  
  
I got 5 pics and Trowa put on a towel  
  
"Oh god!" Jess yelled  
  
"Jess your drooling on me" I said elbowing her  
  
"Who's there!" he said  
  
We giggled  
  
Trowa looked around and walked out  
  
Wufei came in undoing his hair and clothes  
  
I got a 6 pics and he was already in the shower  
  
"He has a better ass than I thought" Chris said  
  
"Uh huh" I said  
  
4 minutes later Wufei got out and we toke more picture  
  
"Damn no front side!" Chris yelled  
  
"Who the hell is there!" Wufei yelled  
  
I gave a death glare to Chris  
  
Wufei grabbed his katana  
  
"Wu- man come on I need to take a shower!" Dou said  
  
"Maxewell! There is someone I here!" Wufei yelled  
  
"Whatever!" Dou said getting undressed  
  
Chris was just about to scream but Jess covered her mouth  
  
"Dou's got a good ass" I said  
  
Jess nodded  
  
Dou undid his hair till you couldn't see his butt and got in the shower  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Damn how long does it take!" Chris said  
  
"Dunno, don't look at me!" Jess said  
  
I rolled my eyes  
  
15 minuets more  
  
Dou came out  
  
"FONT SIDE!" Chris yelled  
  
"Their it goes again Maxewell!" Wufei said  
  
"I wonder what it is Wu-man" Dou said  
  
"I heard something too" Trowa said  
  
"I think you guys just heard something" Heero said undressing  
  
I snapped till only 8 were left  
  
"Heero f-" Chris said loudly  
  
"Chris!" I yelled even louder  
  
"Come out now before I kill you" Heero said grabbing his Gun along with a towel  
  
He shot right next to me  
  
"OKAY!" Chris yelled  
  
Jess came out then Chris  
  
"Get out here Kim!" Jess said  
  
Heero shot again  
  
I ran out  
  
"Hiya boys I gotta go now!" I said waving bye and running fro my dear life with my camera  
  
"Kisama!" Wufei yelled grabbing his katana  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Heero yelled grabbing his gun  
  
Trowa was speechless  
  
Dou was blushing  
  
"I got fan girls! Yah!" Dou said  
  
I hide the camera on a old shoe box  
  
Wufei was really close to Chris and I was dodging Heero's bullets  
  
Wufei slashed his Katana  
  
"Hey you almost cut my hair you asshole!" Chris said giving Wufei the finger  
  
"Damn you weak onna!" Wufei yelled  
  
"Crap I'm out of bullets" I heard Heero said silently  
  
I grabbed Jess and Chris and hid in a closet  
  
"Where are you onnas?" Wufei said  
  
I heard a gunshot  
  
"Damn" I said  
  
"Heero they probably were just checking on us!" Quatre said  
  
"Hentia onnas!" Wufei yelled  
  
"Yah!" Chris said coming out of the closet  
  
"You can come out know" Quatre said holding Heero while Dou had Wufei  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei said trying to cut me up to bite size chunks  
  
"Hn" Heero said  
  
"Trowa! I love you" Jess said drooling over him  
  
Trowa blushed lightly  
  
Jess hugged him and Chris came over doing the same  
  
"Weak onnas" Wufei said  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Jess said  
  
"Trowa baby you can come over any time" Chris said  
  
"No, come over my house" Jess said  
  
"He's mine!" Chris yelled  
  
"Sorry bitch he's mine!" Jess said Jess slapped Chris and that went on  
  
"Please people! Trowa is big enough for both of you" I said rolling my eyes  
  
Chris and Jess look down  
  
They both blushed  
  
"I know," They both said and they started to giggle  
  
"I don't get it" Dou said  
  
"Your male, were female we have are own language" I said winking at Dou  
  
"Well, any one up fro desert?" Is said smirking  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	2. Turn me On I’m Mister Coffee!

Disclaimer: GW isn't mine your smocking on the good stuff. Nd I don't own Squirt YYH DBZ and that other stuff known to public  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Turn me On I'm Mister Coffee!  
  
  
  
"Peaches and cream!" Chris yelled  
  
I glared at her  
  
"Ice cream" Dou yelled  
  
"Trowa and whip cream!" Jess said drooling over the poor clown  
  
"I don't think Trowa would want to be made in to a desert," I said  
  
"Come on! Who cares! We got 5 bishis! Let's just eat whip cream!" Jess said  
  
Chris came back with a tub of whip cream  
  
She opened it and threw some at Dou and licked it off  
  
"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" Jess asked  
  
"I can't believe it," I said  
  
"Hey that feels good!" Dou said  
  
Jess grabbed some and threw it at Quatre  
  
I smirked and threw some at Wufei  
  
"Onna!" He growled  
  
I tried not to smile but did any ways  
  
Jess threw some at me and landed on my face  
  
I toke some and ate it of my face  
  
"Now we just need a lemon!" Chris said  
  
Jess, Chris and I busted out laughing  
  
"What's so funny? I don't get it!" Dou said scratching his head  
  
"Later we can't have them around" Jess said pointing to the g-boys  
  
"Yah!" I said throwing some at Chris and Chris threw it at Jess and Jess threw some at Heero and Dou, Dou threw some at me and I threw some at Trowa  
  
"This is so fun" Jess said  
  
"Yah!" Chris said  
  
Chris threw some more at Wufei and it got in his hair  
  
"HAHAHA!" Jess laughed  
  
"Baka onna!" Wufei said reaching for his Katana  
  
"Eat it wofs!" Chris said  
  
Heero looked at us like we were nut cases  
  
"Heero I have a Relena dart board wanna throw some darts?" I asked  
  
"Reelena? Fine" Heero said  
  
"Kill the bitch" Chris sang  
  
"Peace my ass" I laughed  
  
All of us went to my room  
  
"Last time it was Pan now it's Reelena!" Chris said  
  
I grabbed some darts and threw at the dart board  
  
Chris and Jess went to my computer  
  
They went to FF and chose the Gw fics  
  
"This ones a lemon wanna try it out?" Chris asked  
  
"Yah sure!"  
  
Chris and Jess were laughing  
  
I came over and read the screen  
  
I smiled and started to giggle  
  
Dou came over first, then Quatre then Trowa then Heero than Wufei  
  
"Oh Dou!" Chris laughed  
  
"Fuck me!" Jess laughed pointing to the screen  
  
Story: It was cold and Dou went to the living room, he saw Wufei sitting there by the fire holding a flower, his Katana was by his side and Wufei stared into the dancing flame. "Dou" He said, Wufei looked at Dou's wet body, his clothes stuck to him showing his cold hardened chest. Wufei got aroused, "Oh Dou!" Wufei said Dou got a smile on his face, "Fuck me!" Dou said  
  
End of story.  
  
Every one but Wufei and Dou laughed  
  
"Gotta love those lemons!" Chris said  
  
Jess paled  
  
"Kissame! Who wrote this crappy bullshit????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled  
  
"No! I don't swing that way!!!!!!!!" Dou said holding his ears  
  
Chris scrolled up and the pen name was  
  
"Dou_and_Heero's_sex_lady" Jess said busting out millions of giggles  
  
"You read that crap? That's probably the worst yaio I ever read" I said  
  
"Sex lady????!!!!!!!!" Heero yelled  
  
"Sex lady hmmm catchy!" Dou said  
  
"There's more!!??!!!" Wufei asked  
  
"Yah! I love em' especially than fan art 2 hot-" Chris said  
  
"Excuse me Chris, shut the HFIL up!" I said  
  
"DBZ!" Jess said  
  
"Trunks" I whispered  
  
Chris typed 'Google'  
  
She put 'Hiei'  
  
Soon many pics of Hiei came up  
  
"That's my man!" Chris said pointing to Hiei  
  
"Right and I have a chained Vegeta covered in chocolate" I said  
  
"You know if you wish hard enough-" Jess said  
  
"Never mind" I said  
  
I looked at the screen and I got hypnotized  
  
"Hiei" Jess, Chris and I said at the same time  
  
"Baka onnas" Wufei said  
  
I snapped out of it  
  
"Type Heero Chris" I said  
  
Chris nodded  
  
Soon more pics of Heero were seen  
  
"That's me!" Heero said  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" I said "You look yummy Heero" Jess said  
  
"I will shoot you" Heero said  
  
"Damn it's sooooooooo hot!" Chris whinnied  
  
Chris removed her vest and was left with a little black tank top  
  
I took off my big black shirt and now I was just wearing a tube top  
  
"That's no fare I don't have another top under and I'm so hot!" Jess said  
  
"Grab something from my closet then" I said  
  
"You know I really want to play that song you know" Chris said  
  
"Ok boys tell me if you like this," I said picking 'Hot in here" by Nelly  
  
"I'm getting I wanna take my clothes off" Chris sang  
  
"Stop it!" Heero said  
  
"Hey it isn't that bad" Dou said  
  
"What is this?????" Wufei said  
  
"Um please turn it off please," Quatre said sweetly  
  
Trowa was covering his ears  
  
I stopped it  
  
"Awww you don't like it?" Chris said  
  
"I like it!" Dou said smiling  
  
"You're the best Dou the others are losers" Chris said sticking her tongue out  
  
Chris went of and kissed Dou  
  
I rolled my eyes  
  
"Tell me if this is okay," I said choosing 'Last Resort' by Papa roach  
  
"I love this song," Chris said  
  
Quatre and Trowa flinched and Heero seemed not really effected and Dou seemed to enjoy it, Wufei of coarse was pissed off  
  
"What is this crap????!!! Turn it the hell off!" Wufei said  
  
"Aww Wufei be nicer!" I said sarcastically  
  
"Shut up weak onna" Wufei said  
  
"I may be weak compared to someone else but compared to me I'm the strongest" I said  
  
"Hey you got that from Mel!" Chris said  
  
"I helped her make it up," I said  
  
Wong came in the room  
  
"Grandfather is coming," He said  
  
I got up and walked to him  
  
"You've got to be shitting me," I said  
  
"Why would I about this?" He asked  
  
"Hey when are we going to go on are date???" Chris asked  
  
"Date? What date you slut?" Wong said  
  
Chris ran to Wong and slapped him very hard  
  
"Your such an asshole" She said  
  
"Some one told me that already" He said  
  
Chris looked upset  
  
"I hate you!" She said  
  
"That's nothing new" He said  
  
"Stop it" I said coldly  
  
"Wong Ma Chen" He said (That is my real Chinese name, it's also my mom's cool huh? 'Chen" is pronounced 'chin')  
  
"Don't call me that you fucker," I said  
  
"You know it is your real name," He said  
  
I blinked  
  
"Grandfather is bring that French boy, who parents own a winery too," Wong said  
  
"And..?" I said  
  
"He wants you to marry him," Wong said  
  
"Never!!! Ewwwww" I said  
  
"Hn, weak onna" Wufei said  
  
"Shut up!!!!!" I yelled  
  
"Hey people!" Jess said coming back with black tank top saying 'Me a bitch?'  
  
"I heard on TV it's going to rain!" Jess said  
  
"Great" I said  
  
"You love rain right?" Chris said  
  
"I need some fresh air," I said leaving the room  
  
"What's up with her?" Jess asked  
  
"She's might marry this French dude" Chris said  
  
"Oh" Jess said  
  
Jess looked over at Trowa  
  
"Trowa you're so hot you know that right?" Jess said clinging to Trowa  
  
Chris jumped on Dou  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Chris asked  
  
"Uh" Dou said  
  
"Please?" Chris begged faking tears just about to come out  
  
"Sure!" Dou said smiling  
  
  
  
I ran to a corner that was cold and dark  
  
I clutched my legs  
  
"Here I am all alone" I said  
  
"Get up," said a voice  
  
"No" I said  
  
Wong turned the light on  
  
"Leave me alone" I said turning the light off  
  
"No" He said turning the light back on  
  
"Damn you" I said  
  
He smirked  
  
"Grandfather is down stairs," He said putting a hand on my shoulder  
  
"Hn fine" I said removing his hand  
  
I walked to the front door  
  
I saw Grandfather with a boy no older than 16  
  
"Hello grandfather" I said  
  
"It's nice to see such a happy look on your face" He said  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you Madame," Said the boy reaching for my hand and he kissed it  
  
I swallowed a lump in my throat  
  
"My name is, Alexander Mic Coy," He said  
  
"My name is Kimberly Alexander," I said  
  
"Alexander has invited us to dinner at his aunts French restaurant, so get ready and we will leave" Grandpa said  
  
"Will do I," said turning away  
  
"This one!" Chris yelled throwing a black Chinese dress at me  
  
I looked at it  
  
"Fine" I said I putting it on  
  
I looked myself in the mirror; it was short and only reached ½ way to my thighs  
  
"I hate it," I said  
  
Chris was putting my hair in to a side bun  
  
"Yah whatever" She said  
  
The G-boys were down stairs watching TV  
  
I came down  
  
"Whoa" I could hear from Dou  
  
"That dress makes you beautiful" Quatre said  
  
"Um thanx?" I said  
  
"You Wufei come with me," I said  
  
"Why onna?" He asked  
  
" Just do it" I said  
  
He followed me  
  
I saw grandfather in the living room  
  
"Grandfather meet my boyfriend," I said  
  
"Injustice-" Wufei said  
  
I kissed him to shut him up  
  
"It's nice to meet you Wufei" Grandfather said  
  
Alexander looked Jealous  
  
"So shall we go?" He said  
  
"No" Wufei said "Come on Wu-chan for me?" I asked I leaned to his ear  
  
"Please I need to get rid of this freak," I said  
  
"Hn, fine" Wufei said  
  
  
  
"Trowa your hot" Jess said  
  
"You told me that," Trowa said  
  
"Trowa your hot" Jess said  
  
"Wong! I'm ready!" Chris said  
  
"Come on I want to get this over with!" Wong yelled getting in the car  
  
  
  
"So, my parents are now starting to make chardonnay early than usual" Alexander said  
  
"That was a great story Alexander" Grandpa said  
  
"Yah great" I said rolling my eyes  
  
"So Wufei what do your parents do?" Grandpa asked  
  
"There dead" He said sipping his tea  
  
"Sorry" He said  
  
"It's fine" Wufei said  
  
"Oh it raining" I said  
  
I looked at the clock  
  
"I have to go," I said grabbing Wufei  
  
"Please excuse us, I have an extremely important thing to do, it was nice meeting you *cough* not *cough*" I said leaving  
  
I ran out  
  
I put down my hair and let the water soak me  
  
"Injustice" Wufei said  
  
"Thank you Wufei I owe you," I said  
  
"Hn" He said  
  
I grabbed his hand and walked down the block to my house  
  
"Trowa I love you" Jess said  
  
"Trowa will you marry me?" Jess said  
  
"No" Trowa said  
  
"Will you go out with me then?  
  
  
  
"What!! I'm out of bullets????!!" Heero cursed  
  
"What? Heero out of bullets!!!" Dou said  
  
Quatre was playing solitary  
  
"I still don't get why that girl is mad over Trowa" He said  
  
  
  
"I'm singing in the rain!" I sang  
  
"Shut up!" Wufei yelled  
  
"NO!" I said laughing  
  
I kissed Wufei on the lips but he pushed me away  
  
"Hey baby why did you do that?" I asked  
  
"Your drunk" He said  
  
"No I'm not Wufei-chan," I said almost falling on the ground  
  
"Stupid drunken onna" Wufei said  
  
"I love your eyes there so sexy" I said  
  
Wufei smirked  
  
" Let's see what exactly are you hiding from us..." He said  
  
"Many things, like I wanna fuck your brains out" I said swinging on a pole  
  
Wufei cringed  
  
"Come on, you're my baby daddy after all" I said falling off the pole  
  
We were at my house I rang the doorbell  
  
Dou opened it  
  
"Hiya! Your all wet" Dou said  
  
"Of coarse hottie I was out in the rain singing" I said  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Dou asked  
  
"The weak onna had some chardonnay," Wufei said "ohhhhhhhhhh" Dou said going back to his usual smile  
  
"Hiya Heero can you fuck me senseless?" I asked  
  
Heero gave me a death glare  
  
"Come on, a little fun won't kill any one unless you want to" I said giggling  
  
"Dou can you fuck me senseless?" I asked falling in Dou arms  
  
"Uh okay!" Dou said  
  
  
  
"Wong that was so fun!" Chris said  
  
"Shut up I didn't find watching a movie fun!" Wong said  
  
"Hi! Wong I'm going to be fucked up stairs" I said  
  
He looked like I was drunk could you believe that!  
  
"Onna your drunk go to bed" Wufei said  
  
"No *hiccup* I'm not!" I said falling on the floor  
  
"Trowa can you kiss me?" Jess asked  
  
"Kim drunk? I can't believe this!" Chris said  
  
"Come on Dou don't keep me waiting" I said then it I blacked out  
  
  
  
I woke up  
  
I clutched my head  
  
"God damn" I cursed  
  
"Here" Pat said handing me a pill and water  
  
"What happened?" I asked  
  
"You got drunk," Pat said  
  
"I don't get drunk," I said  
  
"Well last night you were singing in the rain" Pat said  
  
"Okay maybe I was" I said gulping down the pill  
  
"And you wanted to sleep with Dou" Pat said  
  
I spitted out my water  
  
"WHAT??????!!!!!!!!" I yelled  
  
I was changed and my head stopped hurting the boys were down stairs doing something  
  
I went to get the camera  
  
"Oh yah" I said smirking  
  
I turned on my laptop and loaded them in  
  
I blushed when all the pictures were loaded  
  
I printed them all  
  
"Oh my god" I said looking through each one  
  
"Damn that's huge!" I said  
  
"What's huge?" Asked Heero  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said blushing and hiding the pictures  
  
"Kim! Did you print them???" Jess said  
  
"Uh what??" I said  
  
"The pic- oh shit" Jess said  
  
I ran to the fridge  
  
"Here Heero have a squirt!" I said  
  
He opened it and drank it  
  
He kept drinking  
  
The Heero grabbed the pictures  
  
"No!" I said  
  
"Busted" Jess said  
  
"Whaattttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero said  
  
"Heero please let me explain," I said  
  
"No need" he said  
  
"Every one! Come over we seem to have some stalkers," Heero said  
  
Every one came  
  
Heero showed them the pictures  
  
"You mean that's me? I look good!" Dou said  
  
"Shut up Maxewell!" Wufei said  
  
"I have a good explanation!" I said  
  
"Trowa this won't effect our marriage will it?" Jess asked  
  
"Hey! Those are the pictures!" Chris said  
  
"Yah" Heero said  
  
"You have a nice butt Dou!" Chris said  
  
"I think so too!" He said  
  
"I admit it! I toke those picture! Leave Chris and Jess out of it" I said  
  
" Hey it was my idea too," Chris said  
  
"So what are you going to do to us?" I asked  
  
Dou smirked  
  
"The same thing you did to us" Dou said  
  
(Later)  
  
"Oh hell no!!!!" I said  
  
"The cat suit doesn't look that bad K-chan" Chris said  
  
"I feel so low" Jess said  
  
I was wearing a cat suit made from spandex and Chris was wearing a playboy outfit and Jess she was a dog spandex costume  
  
Wong and Pat where taking pictures of us and probably post them on the Internet  
  
"I hate you Heero!!!!!" Chris said  
  
"I'm can't believe I agreed to this!" I said  
  
"Dou do I like nice?" Chris said trying to flirt with Dou  
  
Dou blushed  
  
"I do!" Chris said holding up a peace sign  
  
"Now babes say your lines" Dou said  
  
"Damn you Dou, Hi my name is kitty cat Kim I want you to make me purr and make sure to treat me good" I said sounding very mad  
  
"Hiya! I'm Bunny Chris! I tend to jump and look at naked boys! And.. uh um.. What was the rest?" Chris said  
  
"You want to lick Oz's shoe!" Dou said  
  
"And I wanna lick Oz's shoe!" Chris said  
  
"I'm Jess the fucking horny dog, I hate you Dou for making me say that, and I don't wanna marry Trowa" Jess said The boys were laughing like crazy; Wong was snapping pictures and Pat fell out of his chair  
  
"Now can I got back and change!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????!!!" I yelled  
  
"Trowa I really want to marry you!" Jess said  
  
"That was kinda fun can we do it again?" Chris said  
  
"NO!!!" Jess and I said  
  
"You guy are party poopers." Chris said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess it's worth nit for these pictures," I said  
  
Chris and jess nodded  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review? Next time the G-boy encounter a really crazy fan girl that just can't say no! And The G-boys meet some of my male friends!  
  
~Ja  
  
~Chow  
  
~ Aloha 


End file.
